cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 187: Aichi Awakens/@comment-9801674-20140818055243
With more plot holes than a block of swiss cheese blown apart by a shotgun, it's Cardfight Vanguard's latest episode! Super Robot Taisen 2nd OG OST: Devastator We return to the fated duel between Dimension Police and Link Joker, Neve has just Superior Seek Mated his way to the top, and now decides to talk to Aichi to appeal to the humanity inside of him. Awesome! Neve is an inspirational guy, let's see what he has to say to Aichi. "Aichi! Deep inside your chest is your heart..." ......now that's quite a start Neve. Well past the obvious, Neve starts to try reminding Aichi of his Mates, and his friends back on earth. His bond with them as a fighter and friend...ya know, as much as I love Neve, it probably would've been more effective if he had, ya know, one of Aichi's OLD friends? Like Miwa? Who you totally beat and sent down to earth? Seriously, telling Kai and the others about this before would've really helped. Well, surprisingly, it does appeal to Aichi...for two seconds before he uses Imaginary Plane to Lock up Neve's field and totally restrict his movements. Also hi there Chaos Breaker cameo, I'm assuming Aichi's little SEED problem was your idea? With Neve's field locked up, Kourin states that he has problems with only his Vanguard able to attack and nothing else....Kourin, PLEASE. Step back you fool. What the ZEAL do you think this Clan is? DIMENSION POLICE! That's right, witch. If all we got is the Vanguard, WE PUNCH THROUGH WITH THE VANGUARD! That's exactly what Neve does, with two fansercivey Kirikas and the Ghost from the Macross series! SIN BUSTER'S GONNA ROCK YOUR WORLD, AICHI! (Also, a few flashbacks with Neve pledging his alligence to Aichi...woot?) Well, despite Neve pumping up his Vanguard very well, and activating his Cold Metal Knife skill, Aichi pulls a Ratie and drops all the 0s on his attack...WELP, that was bad. Probably should've waited it out and not drop so much shield, Neve. Eheh... Well, sadly, after Aichi's Imaginary Plane gets it's second wind, he relocks his field and proceeds to beat the Metalborgs down to oblivion. Proving once again that match ups don't mean jack in the world of stupid luck that is the anime. Well, at least I got the big fight between DP and LJ...it just wasn't Koutei, but ya know. Deciding that he didn't want anyone to punish him for his failure but himself, Neve decides to call on a: Down on himself, beating Aichi to the punch. He gets electrocutes to his very core, but hey! At least he got in the last word, right? :D Neve, you're a fool. But despite his loss, it DID manage to reach Aichi's heart, and for a moment, break him out of his Reversal. Neve brings Aichi back to his throne, but Neve's seal is sadly broken at the end of their battle. Leaving only one Seal left in the hands of...oh joy. Speaking of her, Ratie is seen running down the hall to another dead end, as well as Sera, who approaches Ratie explaining that he was the one who wanted to unleash the seals. Also: WAIT A MINUTE! They just said that Link Joker is evil right there! RIGHT THERE! So why is it ok for Kourin to use it?! Just because they need it? Why didn't she turn evil? Why.....ow OW! OWOWOWOWOW!!! Oh god! This plot hole is so huge it's literally searing a hole inside of my brain, OW! It hurts so hard! ...despite the stupid plot "twist"...Sera goes ahead and says he just wants to unleash Aichi just to experience that power, and vows to defeat Ratie to unleash the final seal. Also his face when he found out about the Seed was brilliant. Anyway, Ratie goes ahead and steps forward to take him down, even vowing never to share her donuts with him. GASP! Ok, I'll admit, that was a good line. More lines like that and I might change my mind about you, Ratie. ;D Anyway, the two begin their battle, with Ratie unleashing her prison and Witches, while Sera unleashes his own Link Joker dec-OW!!! AUGH! Another painful plot hole! Where'd he get that dec-AUGH! The pain! It's literally making me bleed! Writers, PLZ! READ OVER YOUR WORK TO SEE IF IT'S LOGICAL BEFORE YOU BRING IT OUT! Hoi... Meanwhile, Gaillard and co continue to try to burn at the ice prison, but even his blue flames couldn't break out of it. Again, defying logic, but there's enough of that in this episode. While Pennyworth taunts them from the outside, will they be able to escape their confines and...oh wait, he's burning in purple fire? Oh! It's Ren and Leon, here to save the day! Yeah! Finally something awesome for a change! After sitting on their hands for half the season, they decide to sneak back into the plot to help things flow into the right direction, hopefully toward a satisfying one. But even with their helping hands, can Kai and co reach Aichi to help in time? And how badly will Sera beat Ratie? (We all know it's coming lol) ...and did Ren just kill the butler? We'll find out next time, folks in... That face still makes me laugh...later doods! ------------------------ Mate Counter: 4